User talk:Zartylje
'Welcome!' Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Wiki, Zartylje! You can help make this wiki grow! Have fun here! Contribute! Earn badges! Am I too late? ^^ '- Fey Rune→ Bouncer Rabbit' I don't mind. What I mean with late is.... Another word is, did I send the message at the right time or the wrong time? ^^ '- Fey Rune→ Bouncer Rabbit' Hey Ok, thanks for letting me know. Smart how u tought there! Greetings, Mistre Let my cold wind flow in your heart (talk) 19:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Categories You should add the teams names under a heading teams. Shindou Takuto, on this page for example, you can see how you can do it. When that is already on the page, the categories aren't needed anymore. You can also remove the category on the main page. It is okay. It was said in a blog. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:32, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Football or soccer The word that should be used is soccer, since it's what they use in the series. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 20:45, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Curreny episode Sorry, but I can't help you with that. I haven't made it. I think that Potassium has made it. You should ask him instead of me. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:54, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry. It is okay~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 21:04, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Boxes Hi there! I'm glad that you're interested in the designs of the boxes in the main page. You can freely copy/ research on the code of the templates of the boxes. All of the content on every wiki are licensed under CC-BY-SA, so if you copy the code, please give credit to the authors of the templates/ Good luck on your wiki! Happy editing! :D [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 08:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Historical Characters Hey Zatylje, please change "Mahadhma Gandhi" to "Mahatma Gandhi". His name was that which means a very great soul. Fubuki99123 (talk) 11:17, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Okusano Ok, I admit that he didn't appear in the anime, but there's no need to put "A game exclusive chracter" because we don't know if they weren't in the anime (Just not shown). Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 21:14, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Bday Thank you!!!! Wishing you luck too!! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:31, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Explanation At first, when I undid your edit, I was thinking that it was important and should belong. Now I realize that it isn't needed there, just like you said. You can remove it if you still want to. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:25, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help I fixed the page but I don't know what went wrong, sorry~ You can tell the manga debut to me and I will add it~ ^^ Or try to edit the page in the source mode~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ Ah okay~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:40, January 2, 2013 (UTC)